1. Field:
This invention relates to conversion kits for gasoline pump display panels.
2. Prior Art:
Conversion kits for converting gasoline pumps to display volume pumped as liters rather than gallons are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,839.
A decal kit for converting a speedometer dial to display kilometers is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,103.